User blog:Bullyhater/Some stories about bullying.
Submitted by Anonymous i am currently a freshman in highschool, and i have had my fare share of bullying... both girls and guys are very vicious and don't realize how their words make others feels. they make comments about my nationality, my past relationships, my height, and my body. being insecure doesn't help the situation at all. i have realized that kids only say nasty things to make themselves feel better or if they want to have power. i have learned how to block out their words and see the brighter side of things. unfortunately, other kids are not as lucky as i am. sucicide has happened because of bullying and i find it sick. i don't understand why nothing has been done about this. yes, schools are cracking down on bullying, but warnings and suspension do not stop someone from continuing with the harsh comments. we need a change. there are laws on harassment, but i feel like there should be laws to cover all of cyberbullying. cyberbulling is going to get a lot worse if we don't take charge of it now. there should be change now instead of suffering with the consequences later. Submitted by Anonymous My 7 year old boy have been going to ViewMont elementary, He have been pushed around and beaten a couple times and the time he stood up and talked about it no one did anything to fix it. So he wanted to learn how to defend himself in case a group of kids would attack him again, so I took him to lessons, and again a couple kids tried to hurt him and this time he fought back and is now suspended for it. Where's this schools at? Who's helping this victims? I was bullied from 8 – 10th grade. By three girls. They made me feel horrible. It got to the point where I told the Guidance Counselors at school and broke down crying in the middle of gym class one day. In 8th grade, two of these girls acted like they were my friends; They acted very good. I was dumb enough to believe them. Most of the problems came because they found out that I had a crush on a boy. They would say things to him that weren’t true. And they would do the same to me. They got my hopes up, making me believe he liked me too. But I should’ve known better. One day, I needed a pencil for class. They gave me one. I found out later that it was the guy I had a crush on pencil. I immediately threw away the pencil. The next day a rumor flew around that I put that pencil in a place where only Tampons should go…. A few weeks later, I forgave them…I knew they started the rumor..I knew it. They began saying next that I should come spend the night with them. I said “I will ask my mother.” I knew she would say no. Then the next day when I told them no, they began saying I only wanted to stay with them so I could see the boy. One time also, I was outside in front of the school, I said “Oh I hope the teacher doesn’t come.” Not meaning anything by it. In class, the teacher wasnt there. I freaked out. I told my friend. “Oh no! What if she got in a car accident and died because of what I said?!” I was so worried. But she came the next day, and I was so relieved. But in the middle of class those 2 girls yelled out “Yesterday Taylor said she wished you died!” They would throw stuff at me and little things. These are real stories that I have read. Category:Blog posts